<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't get enough (nsfw fanart) by w0lftails (bluebear)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035627">can't get enough (nsfw fanart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails'>w0lftails (bluebear)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Buck and his Eddie kink, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW fanart; Buck admiring Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't get enough (nsfw fanart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of my favorite things about Buck and Eddie's dynamic is how obvious Buck is about it, lmao. I feel like if (when?) given the chance, he's gonna be so smitten and handsy with Eddie, wanting and willing to touch him as often and as much as possible.

And I wanted to try drawing his face, and it was horribly difficult and didn't go very well, so I apologize in advance for that! I drew Eddie's snatched waist in tight jeans to make up for it.</p><p>But I take it as a challenge - I WILL have to draw him some more, haha. I also want to draw him with Eddie's whole face/body interacting. And have cute ideas for them, not just smutty ones. But. Anyway!! Here ya go, some extremely messy unfinished sketches. *throws art into void*</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course this is my first contribution to a new fandom, because who would I be to offer anything otherwise? I know my depiction of Buck's face sucks, especially the top one, but it's the first time I've tried drawing him and I know I'll get better! I worked on it for long enough I still felt like sharing anyway even though I'm unhappy with a lot of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>